deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfire vs. Miss Marvel
Starfire vs. Miss Marvel, the first Death Battle what-if contribution by Neutron67. Description Two of the most powerful comic book powerhouses, Starfire of DC and Miss Marvel from Marvel, fight to determine who truly has the power. Interlude Boomstick: How do you expect a powerful force of nature to look like? Unless you're thinking of them being lovely ladies with nice racks, stop thinking right now.. Wiz: Starfire, princess of Tamaran. Boomstick: And Miss Marvel, the energy-absorbing Avenger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Starfire Wiz: Tamaran is a distant planet located in the Vegan System. This planet is home to the Tamaranians, a peaceful alien race that use their emotions to control their powers of flight. However, because of constant invasion attempts, they were forced to become warriors to fight back against those who tried to oppress them. Their biggest threat was... Boomstick: The Empire! Wiz: The Citadel. Boomstick: Shit. Sorry, Vader, maybe next time. Wiz: Despite the odds, Tamaran managed to hold its own for years. During this time, the first born to the royal family, Komand'r, was denied her birthright... Boomstick: Because she had black hair instead of red! How racist is that? Wiz: Well, it was due more to the fact that Komand'r had contracted a rare disease that prevented her from gaining the natural power of flight like most Tamaranians. Most notably, though, her birth was tainted by a Citadel attack that destroyed a Tamaranian city and killed thousands of people. Boomstick: Well, when you put it that way... Wiz: And so the burden of the throne was to be given to Komand'r's younger sister, Koriand'r. But first, she and her sister were sent to learn the arts of combat and be taught by the Warlords of Okaara. Boomstick: Wait, they were sent to a school where you learn to kill people? Wiz: In a sense, yes. Boomstick: Why couldn't I have been born Tamaranian? Goddammit. Lucky bitches. Wiz: *Ahem* During their training, both sisters excelled in their lessons. But due to her reliance on her rage and resentment for her younger sister, Komand'r did not receive the same praise as Koriand'r did. Boomstick: And who can blame her? After all, her little sister was pretty much all like, "Hey, look at me. I can fly and you can't." Who wants to live with that? Wiz: Well she never tried to find a reasonable solution to her problems? Whose fault is that? Boomstick: So Komand'r decided there was only one way to deal with Koriand'r. She did the sensible thing and chose to tell her sweet and loving baby sister why she hated her so much. Wiz: Actually, she tried to kill her. Boomstick: Still, if that didn't send the message, I don't know what would. Wiz: For this, Komand'r was banished from Tamaran, though this would turn out to be a mistake, as she would betray her people to the Citadel. Boomstick: And all she asked for in return was that her sister be made her personal slave and never be allowed to return to Tamaran. See, she really does care. Wiz: And for six years, that was how Koriand'r lived. Until Komand'r decided to kill her, again. But before she could be executed, both sisters were captured by... Boomstick: Please tell me it's the Empire! Wiz: Not a chance. Boomstick: Son of a... Wiz: This time, Koriand'r found herself a prisoner to a sadistic group of aliens known as the Psions. And so both sisters were subjected to an experiment that would see how much solar radiation their bodies could absorb before exploding. But Koriand'r managed to break free and, against her better judgement, freed Komand'r as well. Boomstick: So stupid. "Hey, sis, I know you've been a bitch to me and enslaved me for six years and loathe my very existence, but I love you." If it had been me, I'd have left her to blow up. Wiz: Finally escaping captivity, Koriand'r was alone and found refuge here on Earth. It was here that she fell in with super powered youths her age, including Dick Grayson, the first Robin to Batman. And so she became part of the finest team of teenaged heroes: the Teen Titans! She became...Starfire! Starfire: I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look. Boomstick: Even before she was experimented on by the Psions, Starfire possessed incredible power. She had super strength allowing her to lift objects, and people by the way, several times her size. In additon, it allows to quickly recover most injuries she takes during battle. She also was born with the natural Tamaranian power of flight. Wiz: And while her maximum speed is unknown, Starfire has stated herself that she is capable of flying at speeds faster than light. But after the Psion experiment, she gained even more powers. Boomstick: One of the only powers that really matter. Laser beams, which she can shoot from both her hands and her eyes. Wiz: These starbolts are comprised of powerful energy, and are capable of blasting through almost anything. And while her sister's starbolts are more powerful, Starfire has proven her worth time and time again. Blackfire: I always was the better fighter. Starfire: Not anymore. Boomstick: Fuck you, big sister. Now I'm even more impressive because I shoot laser beams, and I can still fly while you can't. Still sucks to be you, doesn't it? Wiz: Yeah, right. And with all these powers, Starfire proved to be a valued member of the Titans. Boomstick: Despite being incredibly stupid. Wiz: Will you give it a rest, Boomstick? Seriously, what do you have to justify this claim? Boomstick: Well... Starfire: I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting. Robin: Uh, Starfire, not every on the menu is a pizza topping. Boomstick: Need I go on? Wiz: Hey, cut her some slack. She's trying to adjust to living on another planet. And if anything, her ignorance for how things are done here is not to be mistaken for stupidity. Boomstick: Sure thing, Wiz. Sure thing. Wiz: Well, despite not being an idiot, Starfire is not without her weaknesses. All her powers are controlled by her emotions, so her powers can be strong or weak depending on what she's feeling. Boomstick: And although extremely durable, Starfire still feels every hit her enemies, well, hit her with. Wiz: But more often than not, Starfire is a force to be reckoned with by both her friends and enemies. She is a brave fighter who will never hold back if her friends are threatened. Blackfire: That's right, bow down before your grand ruler! Starfire: You may be the ruler of this planet, but you are not the ruler of me! Miss Marvel Wiz: Civilization upon civilization was falling to the Kree Empire. Boomstick: Sweet, the Empire! Wiz: Not the one with Vader, Boomstick! Boomstick: Will I ever win? Wiz: Eventually, the Kree set their sights on Earth and sent science navy officer Captain Mar-Vell to assess whether the planet was a threat. Boomstick: Wait, I thought this origins story was about a hot chick with a gorgeous rack. Wiz: Will you stop getting ahead of the story? You can't rush art! Boomstick: Hey, I thought that was in my job description. Wiz: Moving right along. During his time on Earth, Mar-Vell grew fond of the people of Earth and made it his mission to protect them from alien threats. Along the way, he met a United States Air Force major by the name of Carol Danvers. This is it, Boomstick, the moment you've been waiting for. Boomstick: Yes, yes! Wiz: Danvers had just been assigned to be Security Chief for a restricted military base where Mar-Vell also happened to be under his human alias Doctor Walter Lawson. She was never the wiser about his true identity... Boomstick: Until another Kree named Yon-Rogg showed up and kidnapped Carol after failing to kill her with a powerful explosion. Wiz: Fortunately, Mar-Vell rescued her, though she did sustain serious injuries. Boomstick: And to top it off, she discovered she had super powers after she recovered. Carol: Guys, why is the ceiling so low? Boomstick: And that was the day Carol Danvers was transformed into...Miss Marvel, the prettiest blonde super babe in comic book history. Wiz: Among the usual enhanced speed, strength, stamina, and durability of most heroes, Miss Marvel has other abilities that set her apart. Her human physiology has been merged with that of a Kree's rendering her immune to most poisons and toxins. Boomstick: She can also fly at speeds six times faster than the speed of sound, has a sixth sense, and can shoot explosive energy from her hands. And if she uses enough power, she can fire off blasts as strong as a nuclear explosion. Wiz: What's more, she can absorb certain types of energy and increase her firepower, though she can't absorb magical energy like what Doctor Strange is seen using. Even so, her powers make her one of the strongest of all Marvel heroes. Boomstick: Yeah, she's got a lot of power under her belt, not to mention plenty of experience beating the shit out of all kinds of aliens. She's fought everyone from the Kree, the Skurll, and the Brood. She's also great at espionage, piloting, shooting, and fighting in close quarters combat. Wiz: Yet despite her incredible powers, Miss Marvel has a few weaknesses that have put her at odds in the past. She can't absorb physical attacks like blows and kicks, and she could potentially destroy herself if she absorbs too much energy. Boomstick: Not to mention, she's really reckless. Despite being incredibly durable, she relies too much on her ability to take hits, rather than avoiding them. Wiz: And adding on to that, she is also not very adaptable to situations that change around her. Even with the odds out of her favor, she will still fight using the same strategy, instead of trying to change tactics. Not to mention she lost a portion of her powers to Rogue. Ant Man: You may want to stop that. I think it's focusing on your weapon. Carol: I'll give it a better look. Boomstick: Yeah, that might not have been the smartest thing to do. In all fairness, if an alien robot was trying to kill me, I'd be giving it a better look at my weapon. Except, I would be giving a better look at my lightsaber. Wiz: Are you talking about the one you bought at Wal Mart? Boomstick: Just shut up and finish the commentary. Wiz: Even with her lack of tactical insight, Miss Marvel is a powerhouse that can stand up to the toughest of foes and defeat them. And when Mar-Vell sacrificed himself to save his people from the Phoenix Force, she honored his memory by becoming the new Captain Marvel. Boomstick: And a marvel she is. Miss Marvel: My name is Miss Marvel, and I'm here to welcome you to Earth. Now go home. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Miss Marvel flies over a Jump City alley in pursuit of a powerful robot. Eventually, the robot takes a wrong turn and is cornered by Miss Marvel. Miss Marvel: Now I got you right where I want you. Say goodnight, scrap heap! Miss Marvel prepares to fire a powerful shot at the robot. Before she can, Starfire jumps from a rooftop and crushes the robot. She is all set to fly away, but Miss Marvel is furious with her. Miss Marvel: Hey, I had that! I didn't need you to get in my way! Starfire: I am a protector of this city. Miss Marvel: And I've been tracking that thing forever! Because of you, my efforts were for nothing! Miss Marvel's fists clench and glow yellow. Miss Marvel: You're gonna pay for that, missy! Starfire takes a step back. Starfire: I do not wish to fight you. Miss Marvel: Too late! Starfire's eyes glow green as she too balls up he fists. Starfire: But I will if I must! FIGHT! Starfire and Miss Marvel take to the skies at the same time. They rain fire down on each other, though neither is able to hit the other. Eventually, Miss Marvel hits Starfire in the chest, but she catches herself in midair. Recovering quickly, Starfire hits Miss Marvel with one of her starbolts, only to see Miss Marvel absorb it. Starfire: What? Miss Marvel: Got to hand it to you, you got some strong power. This will make taking you down even easier. Starfire is blasted down to the ground. Miss Marvel grabs her by the hair and throws her onto a car. Miss Marvel: Is this all you got? Starfire rises to her feet and kicks Miss Marvel hard in the stomach. She then proceeds slam both her fists against Miss Marvel's head. Starfire: I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look. Miss Marvel: Ditto. Starfire and Miss Marvel fire at each other at the same time. Their shots connect and force both of them backward. Eventually, the energy around them sets off an explosion, throwing them in opposite directions. Starfire gets up first and flies in on Miss Marvel. Starfire: The energy you are giving off. It is Kree, is it not? Miss Marvel: You seem to get around a lot. Starfire: The Kree are evil! Surely you know this! Miss Marvel: Of course I know! I don't need some pretty face to remind me what they're capable of! Don't even think about lecturing me! Miss Marvel shoots Starfire aside and moves in to grab her leg. Starfire moves out of the way and catches Miss Marvel off guard with an elbow to the face. Miss Marvel takes the blow, but staggers only slightly. She fires more shots at Starfire, who intercepts them with her starbolts. They close the distance between each other, and Miss Marvel hits Starfire hard in the face. Starfire is not intimidated, though, and she dodges Miss Marvel's attempt to trip her legs. She then attempts to blast Miss Marvel again, but is grabbed around the neck and thrown down hard on the ground. Miss Marvel: You can't take much more, girl! Starfire rises to her feet, blood across her face. Starfire: You will have to do better than that if you wish to achieve victory! Miss Marvel: If I have to, I'll use enough power to blast you to dust! Starfire: You shall not be given the chance! Starfire shoots more starbolts at Miss Marvel, who allows herself to be hit. Her strength increased, she blasts Starfire through the front of a building. She closes in on her target, but Starfire charges her and hits Miss Marvel high into the air. Taking to the skies as well, she hits Miss Marvel with powerful punches. Eventually, Starfire flies above Miss Marvel and kicks her hard in the face, sending her crashing down to the asphalt below. Starfire: If you wish to avoid further injury, I recommend for you to stay down. Miss Marvel gets back on her feet, but she has taken a serious beating. Miss Marvel: Never underestimate an Avenger! Miss Marvel shoots one of her most powerful blasts from both hands at Starfire. Starfire catches them with both of her hands, but she is forced backward. Miss Marvel does not relent in her assault, ready for the kill. But Starfire manages to throw her hands down hard on the ground, sending Miss Marvel's attack back at her. Miss Marvel: What? Miss Marvel is blasted back into the air and pushed back down to the ground by Starfire. Just as Miss Marvel starts to rise, Starfire flies down toward her and hits her hard in the stomach, causing Miss Marvel to bleed internally. Starfire: I am ending this, once and for all! Miss Marvel spits blood from her mouth. Miss Marvel: Save your breath! I'm not done yet! Miss Marvel tries to shoot Starfire, but the Titan dodges easily. She slams her fists down hard on Miss Marvel, concussing her. She tries to blast Starfire again, but her attack is intercepted by Starfire's starbolts. Starfire presses her assault, forcing Miss Marvel down to the ground. Eventually, Miss Marvel's attack is diminished by Starfire's. Starfire also adds her eye beams to her attack, adding more energy. But Miss Marvel is to injured to receive the attack. Eventually, her yellow aura turns green because of Starfire's power. She screams at the top of her lungs before exploding. Starfire ends her attack and stares down at the dust pile that was once Miss Marvel. Starfire: You should have thought twice before challenging me! KO! Starfire flies back to Titans Tower with so much force, she scatters Miss Marvel's ashes into the air. Results Boomstick: What the hell just happened? Wiz: What, you didn't see that coming? Boomstick: Just tell me what the crap just happened? Wiz: While Miss Marvel's energy absorbing powers allowed her to contend with Starfire, it wasn't enough to defeat her. Boomstick: Say what now? Wiz: Miss Marvel may be strong and fast due to her Kree-human physicality, but she was trumped in both categories by Starfire. Unlike Danvers, Starfire was born with her alien strength, and has more experience using it battle. And while Miss Marvel can move six times faster than the speed of sound, Starfire can fly faster than light. Boomstick: But, Wiz, surely Miss Marvel has more actual combat experience. Wiz: Well, she does, but... Boomstick: But what? Wiz: While Miss Marvel has been in the hero business longer, she only displayed great effect in using her powers after being exposed to Kree energy. Starfire on the other hand, being the princess of her people, was trained most of her life as a warrior. Taking this into account, her training trumps Miss Marvel's experience. Not to mention, her superior strength allowed her to deal more physical damage to Miss Marvel, which the Avenger could not absorb. So in the long run, this fight was simply a delay of the inevitable. Boomstick: Well at least Miss Marvel got to go out in a blaze of glory. Wiz: The winner is Starfire. Starfire: Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug! Polls Who did you think would win? Starfire Miss Marvel Who did you want to win? Starfire Miss Marvel Trivia *This is Neutron67's first Death Battle. *This is the first Marvel vs. DC Death Battle done by Neutron67. Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Neutron67 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015